


Watch the Street Turn Cold When I Walk It

by glimmerFae (verfens), leavemethehellalone



Series: Cut Down But the Battle Won [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alex's fics in later chapters, Ambiguous Relationships, Ana has always been the funny grandma, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jesse "well drag me why dont you" mccree, One sided relationship, Rescue Fic, The Sads, There are refs to Bunny and, Tracer is the useless lesbian, cause we all shitpost, is shitpost, pre Ana's death, pre fall of overwatch, that's all we do instead of write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfens/pseuds/glimmerFae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemethehellalone/pseuds/leavemethehellalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amélie Lacroix has been kidnapped by Talon. Captain Amari assigns herself and Tracer on the rescue mission. The two of them are both close to Amélie but in their own ways- and what a better team to have to save Gerard's wife? A woman with a hero complex and a crush and an old veteran with her own suspicions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Do All These Things Never Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hida's notes  
> Wow would you believe it? I am starting to name my fics after things that are NOT Florence and the Machine. It's from Caravan Palace's Wonderland. Anyway second part in a series by Alex (overwatched) and Bunny (rvziel) and myself. Alex and I collabed on this and are fairly excited for it!
> 
> Alex's notes  
> I suffer when i try to write ana . like i enjoy it, but i suffer,

“I’ve got it bad,” Tracer says looking over a photo Amélie had insisted that they take on one of her escapes to Gibraltar, “Why does it have to be a married woman?! Ugh!” Tracer collapses against her room’s bed on her back, still staring up at the photo of her and Amélie. She sighs and pulls it away from her face staring up at the metal of her ceiling trying to put her thoughts elsewhere. 

But they travel towards where it has been for the past couple of weeks, and Tracer continues to be reminded of a bloody married woman and how infatuated she is with said married woman. 

_Way to be a useless lesbian there Oxton._

Certainly it isn’t entirely Tracer’s fault for being so interested in a woman like Amélie. Amélie was just a very attractive woman there had to be more than just her that liked Amélie… (Well, aside from her husband, obviously.) But it was just, Amélie was very kind considering she was, often times, a bitchy french woman. In fact she could consider Amélie one of her closest friends after Winston, her squadron (though she hadn’t talked to them in awhile, gotten a little busy) … oh… right. Mei went missing when she was on the Antarctica base. There was always hope that she could turn up, maybe introduce her to…

There went her thoughts again. The last crush she had a on a person at least was just her squadron leader but only never happened because it’s not exactly okay to date her superior in the military. (Perhaps that was why her leader had sent her to Overwatch.) Though, this time it wasn’t going to work out between them because the woman she was into was married!

Tracer sighs, rubbing her hands across her face, still staring up at the ceiling in front of her. It’s not like there was much else she could think about since it had been awhile since she’d been on a mission necessarily. Sure, she’d been making a name for herself outside of the woman who can fly about anything to Overwatch’s fastest and most effective agent. (Or well not most effective, but hey! At least one of the most effective. Certainly the fastest though.)

But come to think of it, Tracer hadn’t heard much from Amélie lately. Or Gérard for that matter. Sure they had both been busy with taking down Talon, (Amélie sometimes helped with paperwork Gérard needed to do.) but Amélie would often times make sure to say hi every once and awhile when she was there. (More often than not, Amélie would usually come speak to her to get a change of pace from what Gérard spoke of with her.)

Tracer sits up on her bed, pausing casually, wondering if it’s possible that the Lacroix's had been captured by Talon. There had been excursions of attempting capture of Gérard but nothing had happened to Amélie. Nothing would happen to her though, would it? What little information they had managed to gather about Talon and Talon’s inability to gain access to Overwatch information, it wouldn’t be possible that they would know about the existence of Gérard’s wife. It would… no that plan would actually be the better one than to just attack Gérard. Could they have… done it finally? 

No, Gérard treated his wife like a jewel, it was doubtful that anything like that could happen to her, could it? He’d for sure make sure she’d be safe from… the clutches of Talon.

\----------------------

The years hadn’t been necessarily kind to her and her team, but this was the first time a civilian guest ‘mxember’ of Overwatch had been kidnapped. Amelié, wife of Gerard Lacroix, part-time unofficial secretary to Overwatch seeing as Gerard was absolutely horrible with keeping track of reports, had been captured, most likely by Talon agents.

From what little they knew, it had been some point after she had come home from work, since Gerard tended to work late and she worked a 9 to 5. She wasn’t home when Gerard returned, and the lack of a sign of struggle at their quaint home told her that she’d been taken on the streets. Her friend had vouched that she’d made it home, so it was possible she’d been taken from a grocery store run, or something else similar. 

“We have to find her, Jack!” Gerard’s panic-struck voice comes from his office as the two spoke, while Ana looks over a few photos. 

Amelie was more than just an unofficial secretary to Overwatch. She was a real gem of a person, Gerard was lucky to have someone like her. Every now and again, the two would discuss in quiet French what it was like to have loved ones they needed to protect, and Amelie would say that while she was glad that Gerard was helping the world, she worried for him. 

“I’m sorry, Gerard, the fact that they’ve taken Amelié means that they’re targeting you, and you know that you’re a public figure against our fight against Talon.” Jack’s apologetic voice comes back, reverberating in the strangely empty home with a subdued sadness. “Ana and myself are already on the case, and Gabriel is doing everything he can tracking word on the streets, seeing if we can hear about anything from there.” 

“You don’t understand, Jack! She has no combat training, my darling Amelié hasn’t even ever held so much as a knife in defense of herself! We need to find her! These people are barbaric to trained fighters, let alone someone like Amelié!”

Ana hated the thought of someone with no combat training being kidnapped and held hostage. Her dearest Fareeha- despite how she had been trained personally, by Ana- being kidnapped would have been the last mistake someone could have ever made, but thankfully that had never happened. Jack didn’t have people that he was worried for that couldn’t defend themselves, and so she walked into the room, setting a kind hand on Gerard’s shoulder.

“He doesn’t understand.” Ana agrees, placating Gerard with a pat to his shoulder, before standing up straight, and taking control- if she doesn’t make this statement public, then the UN would never allow her to do this. “But he is right in that you are too high-profile here to look for her, nevermind the fact that you are far too close to this situation to see clearly. I will make a team, and I will find her, and I will bring her home, Gerard.”

The reporters went nuts at her statement, asking about details and her relationship to Amelié, but honestly, Ana Amari wasn’t one to give them such things. So many of them had given her hell over the years for raising a kid and fighting in the omnic crisis, and raising a kid and continuing to serve in Overwatch’s ranks. Her daughter wasn’t even a kid any longer. No, she owed these people nothing. But she owed Amelié, in that the French woman had so much of her life ahead of her, at just above half Ana’s age.

The last time the two women had spoken, Amelie had politely gushed about how she had discussed fertility treatments, her desire to have kids and fill the gap in her and Gerard’s lives. They’d been married for a few years now, and in that time she had wanted kids, but hadn’t had the time. She was a successful woman and so was Gerard, and she had wanted any children to have a comfortable life. The police stop reporters from asking any further questions, and she looked to Jack, before nodding. Her CO looked tired these days, they all did. This was just another blow. Before he even had a chance to ask her what her plan was, Ana was speaking easily, giving a final once over to the apartment.

“I don’t think we will discover any clues here, there was no struggle here. She was taken somewhere else. I’ll need someone with skilled tracking abilities. I’ll take a few of the new recruits, the robot ninja one seems interesting enough, and can likely help me track down where she was taken from so we can find where she is now.”

“Ana, for one, he is a cyborg, not a robot.” Jack corrects, rubbing his temples. “And for two, that sounds fine, just be careful. Those three are unique assets, if you’d not noticed.”

“I noticed their unique assets alright, Jack.” Ana teases her CO and longtime best friend as they walk in synch out the door, letting other officials talk to Gerard, including a few intruding people with the news who are still in the home. “Mercy had a fun time with the ninja, I can tell. I’m old, not dead.”

Jack rolls his eyes. “Get going, Ana. I’ll talk with you later. Have to go talk with the officials and make a press release.”

“I’ve got your back, Jack.” She says as she waves a backwards hand, shaking her head in amusement with his annoyance at the press.

XXXXX

The news spread quickly throughout the base that Amélie had in fact been kidnapped by Talon. Of all the times for Tracer’s intuition to be correct for once, it had to have been that time. The Commander had a press conference detailing the capture of a spouse of a well decorated agent and the conformation of who had kidnapped her. Like this was going to help the public’s already failing support of Overwatch. Though, surprisingly the Captain wasn’t on screen with him. 

_Probably going to be apart of that rescue mission then_ , Tracer thinks to herself, _No doubt that Reyes won’t even care one bit about those affairs._

The holostream switches to more details about how analysts believe that this will contribute to the eventual downfall of Overwatch. The words, for once, echo across the empty cafeteria instead of being drown out by the chattering of other agents. The only guess is that the news of Amélie being kidnapped by Talon had to have had a higher contribution to the quietness of the place. God, Tracer can’t even imagine what Gérard is going through. She can’t even admit what she’s going through right now because again, a bloody married woman. 

At least Tracer can pretend to sit out here like she’s not that concerned about her Crush She Should Not Be Crushing On could be killed as a signal to Overwatch. It’s better than wallowing around in her own misery that there is no way she can have a chance at dating her. 

“My love life is one of the worst aspects of my life,” Tracer says, finally getting up from the table to check on Gérard. If he’s still at the Watchpoint at least. But before Tracer can even so much as head back to her room, the Captain steps into the cafeteria with her. She looks composed for having someone so close to her be kidnapped, then again the Captain is typically composed. She scans the cafeteria, spotting Tracer sitting near the screens and starts to approach her.

“Oxton!” Ana calls for the girl, really, just a girl, younger than her dear Fareeha, even. “I need to have a briefing with you, along with our other new recruits, Shimada and Winston. I know you room with Shimada, can you collect him and be in meeting room A3 in 10 minutes?”

Tracer straightens herself out, giving a salute, “Yes, Captain!” This wasn’t about her and Genji watching Naruto again was it? They usually never got Winston in on it. 

Ana nods, before she turns tail, stalking upwards toward the meeting room, already having ordered someone else to collect Winston from his lab. He was more to run back up than anything else, but Tracer and Genji’s unique abilities did make them rather useful in a mission like this. They needed to get in and out, quickly once they figured out where Amelie was. She’d keep them on the case while the other members of Overwatch also went on with other ops. 

As dark as it was to say, if Jack had tried to assign any more “high-profile” agents to this, the UN might have put their foot down. Amelie Lacroix was just one woman, a civilian at that. So the newbies were the ones with her, to find her. It would be good practice for them, in coming to understand the double edged sword that was the United Nation’s chokehold on many of Overwatch’s operations. If they found her, they would be considered heroes, and if they didn’t… it wasn’t a big enough loss to the UN to warrant a full-scale search.

Tracer couldn’t think of why the Captain would be exactly calling for her specifically. Or Genji either. True she hadn’t been on a mission for awhile now at least, but the Captain usually never came to her personally when assigning her those things. Unless… The Lacroix rescue mission? Suddenly Tracer’s mood peaks a little thinking about what an honor it would be, and to actually be her crush’s hero it… of all times to actually think about something like that. Tracer shoves her thoughts about that away, instead focusing on getting Genji to the meeting room. 

It was strange to think about that Talon had managed to capture Amélie despite their efforts in the attempting to murder Gérard. Why would it be now that they’d taken to her? It’d be too obvious to send out Gérard to get her, and even Talon knew that Overwatch wouldn’t think to do that whatsoever. Perhaps it was a trap for another agent?


	2. It's My Rules No Man Can Stop it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hida notes  
> -Still steals lyrics from songs for titles  
> -I am moving into my dorm in a little bit and I am dying
> 
> Alex notes  
> uh, time to eat ur words, ana"

Ana lays out her files neatly for the three fledgling agents of Overwatch. Jesse had come as a link to Blackwatch, and was sitting with his feet on the meeting table, while Winston sat awkwardly to the side of the table. They hadn’t had the time yet to get a seat custom made for him. Once Tracer and Genji walk in, she gave a cough for their attention, knocking Jesse’s feet off by pulling his chair away from behind him. 

“Sorry, Ma’am,” He apologizes sheepishly, folding his arms over his chest and sitting more gentlemanly, even crossing his legs at the ankles, before he scooted his way under the table again.

“Welcome to the team, you three.” She formally welcomes them, and sat down. This would be their first actual mission, outside of training. “Unfortunately, there is little time for warm greetings, or additional congratulations. I am sure at this point you have all heard that the wife of our own agent, Gerard Lacroix, has been kidnapped, most presumably by the organization Talon. Gerard has been leading Overwatch’s ops against them, and has been the victim of multiple assassination attempts.” She paused. “That is all we know. As Amelié is one woman, a civilian at that, this is her rescue squad. We will not get any more resources from the UN, so we will need to work smart, and work fast.”

“If fast’s what you need, then you got it lov- I mean captain,” Tracer says, careful with her words, “What’s the plan there, Cap?”

“Find where she’s being held, if she’s even still alive.” Ana answers. “Problem is, we have a 6 hour window for her to have disappeared in and no leads. Common theory is that she is already dead, but Jack cleared us for a search. We have three weeks.” She sits. “And we only have the 5 of us to do all of the work.”

_Well, with any luck if it’s set up as a trap, then there has to be something tricky to get us to come out. But who is the trap set for?_ , Tracer thinks listening to the other drone on about other clues as to where Madame Lacroix could be. _It can’t be the Commander. He’s too obvious. Like Gérard._

“Am I boring you, Oxton?” Ana’s dry voice, quickly followed by Jesse’s sniggers of badly contained amusement came through loud and clear, startling her out of her thoughts. Ana was a stickler when her subordinates went off into their own heads. 

Tracer scrambles to bring herself to sit straight up in the chair almost knocking some of the papers the Captain had on the table in the meeting room. The chance to be assigned or working with someone she had looked up to since she was a little girl growing up in the Omnic Crisis and Tracer manages to look completely barmy. She waits for the Captain’s briefing to continue, but still stares down Tracer as if waiting for an explanation. 

“Aha,” Tracer replies, “Sorry there Cap. I was just thinking about… the mission and all.” She blinks after having said that, as if she just furthered ruined speaking to Ana Amari. The Cap had been the one to bring her into Overwatch, and was sitting with two of the most well known agents in the same room. Not to mention the fact that Tracer was also sitting near the ma-... err, gorrilla (?) that managed to save her life.

But that wasn’t going to stop her from saving her crush at the very least. The group seems to have turned back to the Cap’s briefing, occasionally looking in Tracer’s direction but says nothing to her directly. Finally her briefing concludes, Tracer nodding in the Cap’s direction attempting to leave with Winston before she calls Tracer back over. 

“Oxton!” Ana’s sharp voice comes through, and Genji snickered at her as McCree picked up papers for Amari in the background. “You will be working with me, so I would either greatly appreciate the daydreaming be kept to a minimum, or that you speak your mind. You seem contemplative. Penny for your thoughts?”

Jesse looks disappointed at that- almost like he almost wanted Ana to chew her up n’ spit her out- it would have been an interesting change of pace, and Ana sent him a backwards look to tell him to hurry it on up and get out before she turned her attention on his constant lack of professionalism within these joint operations.

Tracer watches as McCree hurries out after the look the Cap gave him, but not before he gives her a knowing look. She turns as he follows out the door with the rest of the group and finally gives attention to the Captain. 

“Yes, of course captain. I didn’t mean to, err, daydream like that. I… was considering something about the mission,” Tracer says, hoping that the Cap will accept her explanation. 

“What was it you were considering, Oxton?” Ana asks, a bit gentler now. “Unlike Jack and Gabe, I actually don’t think there is such a thing as a stupid idea. The only stupid ideas are the ones that say you shouldn’t speak up.” She sat down again. “If it pertains to the mission, then I want to know it. After all, all three of you new recruits bring new, unique ideas to the table.” She paused, before adding with a small chuckle- “I am willing to hear anything. If you missed it in the briefing, we have no ideas.”

Tracer sighs, accepting that Ana Amari is certainly more approachable than other leaders within Overwatch. She replies, “I was considering this when you told me earlier back at the cafeteria. I know it would be too obvious to send Gérard into this mission and compromise operations.” Tracer pauses, but the Captain makes a face for her to continue, she swallows, “Talon knows we wouldn’t send in Gérard either. So, that means it’s a trap for another agent. The question is, who would it be.” She finishes finally. 

Tracer waits for the Cap’s reply, who too is making her own face of consideration. 

“An interesting idea.” Ana hums, thoughtful. “However… the tragic hole in this theory is that the UN doesn’t fund us to find kidnapped civilians. In fact, we are barely clearanced to do this at all. Technically speaking, the French police are supposed to be doing this, not us. So the only way that could be true was if Talon knew that we already were going to be skirting the edge of what we are allowed to do, which then implies that we have a leak.” She paused. “Which is a far more terrifying idea that has much less proof available to it.”

She stands, looking tired. “I wouldn’t worry about that too much, but if you ever get anything on it, just know that I am here for you, and I am definitely no leak- I have too many things in this world worth fighting for. On the topic of the mission though, I have assigned you and myself to go to the police station and pick up their files on the case.”

Tracer salutes the Cap in acknowledgement, and nods, “Well if it’s any confirmation, I’m also not the leak.” The captain her a look, but Tracer corrects herself, “I mean if we have one. I hope we don’t have that at least. But, yes the French police you said? I can leave with you as soon as possible there Captain.” 

“We leave now then.” Ana stands, patting down her coat before gesturing for Tracer to get into line behind her as she began to walk out of the meeting room. “It is good to be weary of what we might not be aware of- but not paranoid. In case you missed it, Genji and Winston are going on recon in the area where we heard some chatter that Amelie might have been seen on the night she was kidnapped.”

Tracer follows after Ana as they prepare to leave the Watchpoint, taking in the information that Ana has laid out before her, and says, “Well, don’t worry about me being paranoid there Cap. I’m just going to hold out for the best.” The Captain says nothing in response to her, instead making a strange noise as they continue towards the landing bay to take a truck down to Annecy. 

The cap enters the vehicle first, Tracer almost forgetting herself and gestures for her to enter in with her. Once situated the Captain goes and makes her tea. (Tracer’s heard from McCree that she makes it from Blackwatch’s tears.) The captain returns sitting down across from Tracer with her tea in hand, sipping away at it and taking out some other paperwork for another mission.

“So what started this rumor from Jesse that you use Blackwatch’s tears for the water in your tea?” She asks, laughing and pulls out her goggles to slip them around her neck. 

Ana had to snort at that one, shaking her head in amusement. “That’s the current name of the Blackwatch group chat.” She revealed with a chuckle. “You see, as chaotic as our group chat is, Gabriel doesn’t moderate his whatsoever.” 

“I’m not surprised there, Cap,” Tracer says, fixing her goggles after having them get caught in her earrings. Finally they come to rest around her neck, looking back up at the Captain who has gone back to drinking her tea. The ride over to Annecy reminds Tracer of when Ana came to the RAF to pick her to fly the slipstream. To think back then that now she would be working with the world’s greatest sniper instead of flying as a spy for Overwatch wouldn’t even be something she imagined would happen in her future.

Though, she wonders in partially if the captain regrets ever selecting her after the accident. Nothing has been said to Tracer about it ever, not since she’s gotten her accelerator. The cap still looks troubled and continues to look over her papers while Tracer can’t think of anything to say to break the silence between them.

“How so?” She asks after a moment. “Of the two of them, Gabriel is often the stricter. You simply do not interact with him as much because you are not within his jurisdiction. No, I brought you into Overwatch since I thought you would do far better here. Someone like you wouldn’t be suited to the work they do.”

Tracer starts from staring out the window of the vehicle to look at the Captain, who gives her a knowing look, as though she were right. Not as though she were right, she is right. True Tracer hadn’t interacted much with Reyes since she joined- aside from him managing to find her after the Slipstream incident. But he seemed… distant from the faction that he led. 

Tracer swallows, before blowing a hair out of her face, and says, “Well, I’m not familiar much with Blackwatch but I just had never expected him to care much about a group chat.” 

“You don’t have to take this so seriously though. I picked you for a reason, and part of that was your natural go-getter attitude that I thought Overwatch could use a little more of. We are all getting older, and oftentimes a young, spry, optimistic fighter reminds us all of why we’re fighting.” 

Ana got a spark in her eye- a way to try and connect with the young girl. “Gabriel gave up on moderating the Blackwatch’s group message a year or so ago when a certain cowboy we both know well posted a livefeed of a mission wherein Jesse had managed to dramatically announce every single fall and mess up that Gabriel did to Overwatch’s chat, while still doing too good of a job to warrant being fired. After that, Jesse held the footage hostage until Gabriel agreed to turn off the word censorship function on it. Ask Jesse about Operation; Dinner and a Show sometime. You won’t be sorry, Jack and I were in tears watching it. But… Jesse and others like him brought in a new vigor in a lot of us after the end of the Omnic Crisis, while still reminding us to not get incredibly full of ourselves.”

Ana gives her a smile, trying to encourage Tracer, but she only gives a weak smile back. The Captain senses something off, but doesn’t push it, instead going back to her tea. The rest of the ride over to Annecy is met with uncomfortable silence, from either their awkward conversation or whatever Ana wasn’t saying directly towards her, Tracer couldn’t tell ya. 

The truck comes to a full stop and she jumps a little having not paid attention much to their proximity to their destination. The Cap does nothing to flag Tracer’s lack of focus and instead immediately hops out of the truck once the door has opened. She stops on the street near the police station as if waiting for Tracer to continue on with her. 

“Come on then.” She gestures for the younger girl to follow her once it seems like nothing has gotten into her head. “We have a very small window to work with, Oxton, we can’t waste it.”

“Sorry about that Cap, wasn’t paying attention,” Tracer says getting in right behind the Captain, who gives her a side smile before turning back towards the front entrance of the police station. 

“I can tell.” Ana quips back to her, before heading in, putting on her serious face as she hands over the transfer forms for the case to the secretary, who calls in the police chief, and Ana sighs before going to speak in tired French, explaining what files were needed, what would be useful, even as the police wondered why Overwatch needed any help from them.

Tracer watches as the Cap fusses around with the french police. She’s tempted to join in her conversation to help her superior, but unfortunately (rather fortunately) French is not one of the languages Tracer speaks fluently. She waits as the police finally nod at whatever Captain Amari is asking for, and go to retrieve it. The Cap turns to Tracer rolling her eyes and sighing.

“A bit of trouble there love?”, She inquires, snickering a little. 

“Unfortunately.” Ana admits, before rubbing her forehead. “Why is it that the French always manage to be so incredibly condescending?” 

Tracer laughs before retorting, “Believe me I know that.” Ana smiles at that but is distracted by the police returning with the proper evidence on their case. A single cartridge is handed to the Cap who takes it and gestures for the two of them to sit near the window.

“It’s a flash drive filled with their flimsy, lackluster data collection,” She grumbles in English and rolls her eyes. “They think we have this down, we prayed that they had done more, and the UN stands above us, pretending to have its hands tied when truly, they continue to tie our hands tighter behind our backs.” She reaches in her pocket for her box of cigarettes, lighting one and taking a deep long inhale. “As strange as it is to say, there has never been a day in my life more that I have missed being in the military.”

Tracer thinks momentarily back to her escapade with setting the field on fire her first moment of being in training for the RAF. 

_Not one of your better moments in the military, Lena_ , Tracer reminds herself. 

“Well, for me,” Tracer says, “I for once certainly miss my flight squadron. I still love those girls and I’m in contact with ‘em couple ‘a years later, but…” She stops trying to add onto her own bit to the Cap’s last statement about the military. Tracer loved being in the RAF, but Overwatch was what she was aiming for her whole life. It’s not easy to say to someone she’s looked up her whole life that she likes being in Overwatch better.

The cap seems to be waiting for more, after drawing a bit from her cigarette, to which Tracer replies, “Well enough about that, we need to focus on reading on what’s in that cartridge and get as much information as we can.”

Ana gives her a smile as she taps out her cigarette. “Let me clear up some of that, Lena. You are young, and am old, I have seen much of this world. I have seen with my eyes the good that we have done in Overwatch, just as I have seen the bad. I fully believe the good outweighs the bad, but at the moment, I miss the chain of command and the ability to make decisions outside of the United Nations that I had when I was with the army. But I don’t regret joining Overwatch, nor do I prefer my life in the army over what I am apart of now.” She pockets the cartridge. “And you should not be afraid to challenge your superior officers on personal matters, dear. Heaven above knows that of all of Overwatch’s captains, I am the most open with those in my charge. If you’re going to be a good agent, you have to stand by that hope you have and defend it, even if it’s under fire from Jack Morrison himself.”

She tosses the butt into the trash, and snorts as she gestures for Tracer to follow her. “Not that I can imagine a future where Jack Morrison would become so disillusioned with the world he would turn his back on all we have created together. But we must go to McCree and Genji, they’ve found something en route to the Lacroix household that Jesse has advised we take a look at.”


	3. See the stone cold face, try to knock it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college can eat my entire ass

The Cap and Tracer leave the Annecy police with their small shred of information and start to branch out their investigation elsewhere. Their trip over luckily wasn’t meant to be driven out in the truck with hours full of awkward silence, since the Lacroix’s household is close to the police station. Though Tracer is not initially shocked that Cap knows exactly where the house is without directions - but she hadn’t imagined how close she and Gerard must be then.

“Do you visit the Lacroix’s often here?” Tracer inquires, stepping close behind the cap while she leads them down a street with decaying leaves, and towards a simple house with vines encasing it. Cap turns to her then. 

“We did, yes.” Ana acknowledges quietly, opening the door and gesturing Tracer inwards. McCree and Genji already waiting for her, Jesse having sit on down in a comfortable armchair, smoking a cigar. “Well?” Amari asked, looking quite unimpressed with her staff, Genji straightening slightly defensively, seeing as he was already disappointing Captain Amari Day 1.

McCree holds up Amelie’s phone for them all to see. “It was on her usual path to Overwatch headquarters, and judging by how it was left open to Gerard’s number, I imagine that it was one of the last things she did before she was kidnapped. Meaning, that she was taken around 10:30 at night, around the time she’d tried to call Gerard, but never answering him.”

Tracer stands behind the captain, peering around her to look at the evidence McCree found. They continue speaking with one another, while Tracer looks over to Genji who… doesn’t appear to want to say much to her either. She wonders where Gerard is, and if he’s okay with having so many people inside their household. Tracer turns from McCree and discussing the details of the phone and towards the rest of the house. (Maybe there’s more evidence of her disappearance?)

Before she can step any further, something touches her on the shoulder and Tracer yelps in surprise, turning around to find Genji right behind her.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t realize that was you, love!” Tracer says, brushing herself off. 

“What are you doing Lena? I am sure that the captain would prefer you to be with her.” He explains, looking back towards McCree and Cap.

Shit, she got caught, and then explains, “Oh. Well I was just going to see if there was anything else in here I could find.”

Genji looks at her - err, well she thinks he is anyway - as though he knows something is up. Probably because he explored the house already himself with McCree. Tracer waits for him to say anything about that, but he seems to know exactly why she’s looking through the house. (Is her crush that obvious?)

McCree gives a guffaw in the background, and she and Genji turn their heads to notice him having snuck up on them both. “I can condone snooping for bedtime materials, Tracer.” He grins, cheshire cat like in demeanor. “I’m Blackwatch. Go for it. Jus’ don’t let the Missus notice you.”

Tracer straightens herself, while Genji laughs softly, and explains, “What? I would never do that McCree! I’m just looking for more clues in case you two missed anything!”

He continues to give her a smug look, as though he too knows that she’s looking around the household of her crush.

“Honest, Jesse. I wouldn’t bloody look for that sort of thing for a bloody married woman.” Tracer says again. McCree laughs it off.

“You keep tellin’ yourself that Lena. Anyway, you look for ‘clues’,” McCree air quotes, “While me Genji and Ana discuss a plan of action. Come back when you’re done, we need you in on this. After all, you are the extraction portion.” He laughs again, while Genji follows after him. Tracer groans and looks back at the three of them, to where the Captain is waiting. She hopes that the Cap doesn’t get why she’s looking around. 

McCree and Genji seem...awful buddy buddy too. Hopefully that didn’t mean anything for her current roommate situation. Something about the way McCree’s hand laid on Genji’s shoulder smelled fishy, like there was something for her to worry about with how she was rooming with Genji.

Ana nods at them as Lena walked after them, not finding anything to be taken as… evidence. “This means I can requisition video camera footage from the Annecy Police.” She explains her thinking, having written down the address from Jesse. “And it means that we’ll have a lot less ground to cover.” She announces, putting the phone in an evidence bag before she places her notes back into her bag.

\---------------

Tracer finds herself in what seems to be the living room of the Lacroix's house. There’s a couple photos hanging on the wall of Gerard and Amelie. A couple photos of their wedding day with, as always, Amelie looking shyly at the camera. She turns to her left to the rest of the room, finding various objects to decorate the space. Nothing really worth examining here, so she turns to leave. And then, Tracer sees… it.

An innocuous enough framed photo by the door that leads to the bathroom, sitting on a little shelf in a cutesy looking grandfather clock. 

But it was of Amelie Lacroix, back facing the camera, face turned to look at the photographer in surprise at the moment the photo was taken. Topless, but the angle did not allow the shot to show her front at all. Though her butt did show slightly, looking rather perky. It had obviously been taken when they were at a nudist beach together. 

Tracer nearly smacks herself after having stared at it for so long, _Get a hold of yourself Oxton!_

“Do you see something?” Ana asked, curious as she pauses, waiting for Lena to follow them out, not noticing the scandalous photo that was exactly the type of material that McCree had encouraged her to grab. 

Tracer almost screams after hearing the Captain, moving to face and address her. She turns fast enough to conceal the photo behind her. Though Tracer knows it’s likely that the Captain knew exactly what she was looking at. 

“Err, I had only gone into one room, just this one but, erm, I hadn’t found anything,” Tracer replies, swallowing and looking to the side to avoid the knowing look that the Cap was giving her. 

Ana just chuckles lowly, rolling her eyes before turning to walk out the front door, McCree and Genji waiting for her in her car. Young love. She certainly remembered Fareeha’s stage of calling Reinhardt her boyfriend. 

She watches the Captain follow out of the room, groaning as Tracer now gets that even the Cap knows about her bloody crush. The Captain calls for her again and she finally takes one last look at the photo, moving forward. McCree stands outside the door and gives her a knowing smirk as she steps out. 

“I didn’t find anything!” She says, stomping past him.

“Sure ya didn’t find the one of her on the nude beach.” McCree joked. “Gerard, he has a mighty fine prize, lemme just say get that out of the way first. But Amelie’s not too shabby either. That was a fun day at the beach.”

Tracer groans, blinking herself farther away from the teasing cowboy, but he still calls loudly after her, laughing the whole way as he catches up to her. Knowing he probably has something meaningful to say to her, or what he would consider meaningful, Tracer turns around.

“Okay, fine I saw that picture! I didn’t take it though, I’m not that desper-” Tracer is cut short when McCree puts his hand on her shoulder. 

He sighs, scratching the back of his neck and shifting his weight a bit, then starts, “That’s not what I’m trying to say Lena. I’m tellin’ ya, don’t do anything stupid. I’d hate to see ya get hurt. Now I make a lotta jokes, but this ain’t one o’ em.”

She looks behind her, to see that the Cap and Genji are close to go back to the police station, and turns back to McCree.

Tracer huffs, “I know it’s ridiculous to have this crush Jesse! You think I don’t know that! She’s bloody married! I’ve told myself this many times, but that’s not stopping it.”

Jesse just snorts. “Now, yer makin a mighty big assumption bout me there. I don’t think it’s ridiculous at all. Amelie’s attractive. Anyone with a decent pair o’ eyes could see that. I’m not sayin’ it to tell you to stop. Otherwise certain things about my character and interests might be a lil’ different. Telling you to stop because they’re married is like the pot callin’ the kettle black. Hypocritical, I mean.” He kicked his leg a bit. “I’m jus’ tellin you not to do something stupid. We’re working on savin’ her from whoever from assfuck nowhere took her. Don’t let it cloud your judgment, yanno?”

Tracer, sighs crossing her arms, trying to not let herself admit that he’s exactly right. Though she says instead, “I just assumed you were telling me to stop, mostly because I had the exact same thing happen to me back with my squadron. I had a crush, it didn’t work out, and well… now I’m here. But, I’m trying to not let it cloud my judgement. The crush I mean. How do you think I felt when Cap asked me to join the mission?”

There was another loud guffaw. Jesse wipes away a fake tear, grin back. “Hun, the day Jesse McCree tells anyone to stop is the day I wholeheartedly allow you to shove peacekeeper right up my ass, and remind me not to be so lofty. Naw, crushes are fine, even though I wholeheartedly say fuck romantic relationships. Attraction is dandy. And I imagine you feel the same way I do. I’ve slept with Gerard, known him since he first joined up with Overwatch. Wouldn’t act on anything, but nevertheless I worry for him and by extension, his wife. I worry about fuckin’ up something real bad. ‘Cause I care about them. S’ why doctors aint supposed to do stuff on personal relationships, after all, s’ why Gerard ain’t even allowed to look for her. We do what we gotta, but like… I know most people can’t do it like I can but like, separate her in her mind. She’s a mission and your crush. Not both at the same time, got it? When you imagine your crush, imagine jerk-off material Amelie. Not the Mrs. Lacroix we gotta go rescue.”

Tracer laughs at that, looking up at him and replying, “I have some respect and won’t ‘jerk off’ to a picture of a married woman. But… I get you.”

“Ya sure ‘bout that Lena?”

“Positive!” 

“Sure ya are, doll.”

XXXXX

It was late that night that Jesse and Ana found themselves burning the midnight oil together, Jesse a regular night owl by habit, and Ana one by necessity. Combing through hours worth of footage after finding the scene where Amelie Lacroix had been taken by, they’d guessed it, Talon soldiers, they both were a little tired and their eyes were starting to glaze over.

Jesse clicked his tongue angrily as he watched them as Ana brewed another pot of Turkish coffee. “I ain’t know how you drink that shit.” He admitted. “And I’ll drink a lotta potent brews, but damn woman.”

Sufficiently distracted by his words, Ana pauses, and rolls her eyes. “Drama queen.” She chides lightly. “What were you talking to my student about, Jesse?” She asks, innocently enough. 

Jesse just chuckles, rolling his eyes. “Don’t worry ma, I ain’t corrupting the youth. Much.” He amends after a moment’s pause.

Ana sighs, caught in the act of probing. Jesse was rather well attuned to her by this point. “Jesse, do not misunderstand. I love you dearly. However, I distinctly remember you telling Fareeha at age 13 not to care all that much about how badly she messed up, because as long as you were around, there was no way possible for her to disappoint me.”

That earns her a genuine laugh. “C’mon, Ana. It was a joke then, even though it's damn true. Drugs? Theft? Sexual Misconduct? Murder? All she has against her is the possibility of gettin’ pregnant, otherwise she’ll never possibly beat my list of things I fucked up as a kid. And if you remember, Fairy was beatin’ herself up over decking someone in her class for calling you a shameful mother. I jus’ had to remind her who the real family shame was, and always will be.”

Ana nods with some amusement, laughing softly at the memory. “You’re too hard on yourself, McCree. But I do want to know what you were talking with her about. She is my protege.”

Jesse hurrumps, crossing his arms a bit as he turns his full attention away from the screen, to her. “Yes Ma’am. Well, see…” He sighs, uncrossing them and taking off his hat to rub at his hair. “Long and short of it is we both know how she feels about Amelie.” 

“Yes, McCree. I am aware of the romantic nature of Lena’s feelings toward her. She is no more compromised here than you are on every single Blackwatch mission.”

“I mean, ya got me there. But she sure as shit ain’t me. I have a long history of separating my work emotions from my actual human emotions.” He put the hat back on, fiddling. “Lookie here, I know she’s yours, and that she’s Overwatch’s, but she’s also young. Plain and simple, I’m worried she’s young with a big crush and she’s a newbie here. Is she okay to stay on this mission?”

At that, Ana pauses- it's a rather mature concern for McCree. She considers it, before nodding. “I believe she will be okay. It’s a good lesson, and besides that, you and I have confirmed they took her alive and were looking to keep her that way. Hopefully her feelings will serve as a motivator.”

Jesse nods at her words, trying to feel reassured by them. 

The moment of seriousness ends, and Jesse stands, stretching himself out from where he’d been sitting for hours. “Well, I hate to leave you to finish all this up on your own, Ana, but I got a hot date tonight.” Jesse smirks. “And you know what I actually mean by ‘date’.”

Ana rolls her eyes again, snorting at how quickly he’d changed persona to talk about how he was getting laid tonight.

“Good night, McCree.” She waves him off, as the man’s heavy footsteps echo in the otherwise emptied halls of Overwatch’s French watchpoint.


	4. 'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to when our heroines first met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college needs 2 perish

“Will Flight Lieutenant Oxton report to the briefing room? Captain Amari of Overwatch has requested to speak with her.” The intercom voice was scratchy and hard to hear, and so for a good solid minute it was possible that she had misheard, because no way did that thing just say _that_ the Captain Amari of Overwatch was there to speak with her, before her current fling nudged her meaningfully with an awestruck expression.

“They mean _you_ silly,” Her fling said, “Go up there and report!”

Tracer shook her head, “I mean, come on maybe it could be another Oxton in our squadron?”

“Lena.”

Tracer rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, looking to her wingman, “Don’t Lena me! There’s jus-” Though, she was stopped short when the intercom in the hangar went off again.

“Flight Lieutenant Oxton, you are needed in the briefing room. Repeat, Flight Lieutenant Oxton you are needed in the briefing room, _immediately_.” And, at that moment, nothing sounded clearer over that damn intercom in her life. Tracer froze. So it was true. Captain Ana Amari, _the_ Captain Ana Amari, second in command of Overwatch, had come specifically to the RAF… to speak to her. 

She turned to her fling, “Oh… oh my god, I look terrible right now! I can’t go see her like this, I need to change into my uniform!”

Her wingman rolled her eyes, “Captain Amari’s not going to care, we just got back from doing rounds. Go off to see her already.”

“But I’m all sweaty from being in the plane!”

She was shoved then towards the edge of the hangar and sent off with a good luck. Tracer takes one last look back at the hangar, where not only her wingman was giving her a thumbs up, but the rest of her squadron was. 

\-------------

 _Okay, okay, calm down Oxton._ Tracer thought to herself, _It’s just the woman who you have looked up to for the past 12 years of your life. You can do this._

Except, Tracer could barely even breathe as she was right outside the office area. Quickly, she looked through the glass of the door and made sure she didn’t look like she just stepped out of a plane- which was quite obvious she did. Tracer groaned adjusting her hair when the door to the office suddenly opened.

She stood ram-rod and gave a salute to whoever was opening the door- thinking it was her superior… only… only… it it…

Ana Amari was a woman who wasn’t really all that intimidating to look at. Age, stress, and children had modified and mollified her once terrifying demeanor to one that was slightly more along the lines of a respected elder officer who was a bit soft on recruits rather than the one who would gladly cut out those who didn’t work well enough with the team. 

She looked the young woman up and down, and smiled politely at her. “Good day, Lieutenant Oxton. Thank you for coming to this meeting on such short notice.” She gestured toward the meeting table that the air force officers had given them to sit and chat at, before sitting down without waiting for Oxton to get the idea. 

Tracer swallowed, and nodded; following after her and closing the door. She choose the seat across from Captain Amari, unsure if she should shake her hand. This was everything Tracer had worked for and dreamed of, and now it was hopefully playing out right in front of her. And, oh god she was late to the meeting. Maybe she should at least give a quick explanation first.

 _Don’t say you’re sweaty from the plane_ , Tracer repeated in her head, _Don’t say that, don’t say it don’t sa-_

“I’m so sorry I’m late and sweaty from being in my plane,” _God damn it Oxton!_ “I, uh, was doing rounds with my… uhm, squadron. But… I’m here now!” Tracer laughed shakily.

Ana just took a moment to chuckle, before shaking her head, amused. “No need to be so nervous, Lieutenant. You’re not in trouble. I should be embarrassed for not alerting you I was coming sooner. However, we are both technically off duty at this present moment, so we may drop the formality. May I call you Lena? Or as your file suggests, Tracer?” She asked with a grin.

 _Does she know about how I set a field on fire? Don’t ask that Lena!_ Tracer thought.

Tracer laughed nervously, realizing that the Captain was probably trying to lessen the tension, “E-either is fine. Ehm… about that file it… it wouldn’t happen to mention anything… err, about a fire?”

Ana just snorted. “There was that and other things, Tracer. I had access to your whole military history, and let me just say it was a fascinating read. But surely, you’ve heard about me, and I’m sure that you’ve had to have heard some of the shenanigans I got up to in my youth.”

Tracer laughed a little at that. Of course, Tracer remembered being six, watching the coverage of the original overwatch strike team during the crisis. And even when they went on that parade around the world after they ended it, and when she saw them all in her neighborhood of King’s Row. It still a shock to her that someone like that was now sitting in the same room as her. 

“Ha ha, yeah… I mean… you should have seen me when I was in secondary school.” Tracer said, now feeling less nervous. “I’m nowhere near as bad as that now.” 

Ana hummed and gave a small eyebrow raise as she quirked the side of her mouth up in a playful smirk. “Ah, well, I’d imagine so, given that you’re 18 now, Miss Oxton. Age does tend to lend to maturity and even-headedness. Or so I thought, prior to being Jack Morrison’s second in command.”

Tracer wasn’t completely sure how to respond to that and gave her a light laugh. She noticed that Captain Amari still hadn’t explain why she had come to see her specifically. The most obvious thing of course was… an invitation to Overwatch, but… not completely sure for what. Would that be too forward of her to go and ask that? 

Tracer cleared her throat and said, “Erm… Captain Amari,” She looked up at the elder woman, “Err, about this meeting?”

“There’s no need to call me Captain Amari right now, Tracer.” Ana pointed out easily. “However, it was in regards to a position available within Overwatch that I believe someone of your skill level would be very much suited for.” And with that, she took out the file folder with paperwork and a detailed description of the slipstream project. “Your file told me that you can fly just about anything and handle just about everything. I am looking for a candidate like that for this project.” And with that, she neatly laid it on the table, and pushed it towards her.

Tracer blinked at the Captain, and took the file gently off the table. She swallowed heavy trying to remember to breathe for a moment and pulled open the file. Contained inside the folder was a profile picture of her as well as a various photos of the Slipstream. The Slipstream had been a rumor that some of the other Lieutenants mentioned. But… now here it was right out in front of her! The file folder stated it was a fighter in development- and could transport the pilot kilometers in mere seconds. 

“T-the slipstream,” Tracer said setting the folder back out in front of her, “I… I would be the first person to… fly it? As in, you want me to be Overwatch’s… test pilot?”

Ana nodded, glad to see that the file wasn’t just overstating this young woman’s abilities and that it was just nerves. “Indeed, you would be put through some training, some screening and of course, competition between other candidates, but the program is looking for a strapping young pilot to take up the mantle and I have looked far and wide and not found anyone quite as fitting as you were.” She admitted with ease. “Some might say you are too young, however I was just your age when I picked up my father’s abandoned sniper rifle and took to the Egyptian army to make a difference in my country. Age has nothing to do with skill.”

Tracer stared at the captain, realizing exactly what had been said. She stood suddenly, taking the folder with her, “Anna, I… I… oh my god this is everything I have wanted in life. Thank you so much for considering me for this! I can’t believe this is happening, oh my god!” Tracer walked around room almost spinning, “I… can’t believe this! I’ve waited for this my whole life, this is so incredible!” 

Ana simply gave a smile at the girl’s obvious excitement, seeing for the opportunity to poke some fun but the setup wasn’t right quite just yet. 

Tracer paused mid spinning around the room like an idiot, and looked over to the Captain who was only giving her a smile. Oh… god she hadn’t made a fool of herself had she? Whatever, and so she said, “Sorry about that Anna.”

Ahah, there. “It’s great that you are excited, but what is there for you to be sorry about? You left the sentence unfinished. Sorry about that, you what?”

Tracer froze, and held the folder to her chest, “Err… no that was the end of my sentence? I was just apologizing for ehrm, spinning around…” Tracer laughed nervously. “Oh, right you already got that but… that was the end of my sentence?” Did Tracer say something wrong?

After a second longer, she took the time to let out her held breath in a snort. “It’s a joke, a pun. You called me Anna. That is not my name, dear. But it is a word in Arabic, that simply means I. so you said, ‘sorry about that, I,’ and then cut off.” She explained. “Its pronounced Ana, Tracer.”

Tracer lifted up her hands, the folder tumbled to the floor and said, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I didn’t realize you pronounced it like that… I err, thought it was pronounced the same way that people who spell it like that here. ‘Course I’m a native English speaker… obviously, ha ha, I assumed that was how you said it.”

Ana held up her hand to stop the continued explanation, trying to relax the younger woman. “Please, Lena, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. It took Reinhardt, Jack and Gabriel two years to start getting it right off the bat, it felt like. It’s a pun. A dad joke, if you will.”

Tracer swallowed giving Captain Amari a smile, and bent down to pick up the folder. How could she do that the first moment she met _the_ Captain Ana Amari! Alright, to Tracer, the Captain didn’t seem all too mad about that. 

Tracer wandered back to the table handing the folder over to Captain Amari and situating herself in the chair across the way.

“Well,” Tracer started, “Err, when would the training start? I can get to Zurich as soon as possible- if that’s where the training is at least!” Would she have to tell the RAF she was leaving right then? Or at least fill out paperwork… shoot Tracer had only a couple years still left in it. 

Ana took the folder and placed it underneath her arm, giving an affectionate smile toward the girl. “Goodness, it's nice to see someone so excited to get going. I’ll be in touch, dear. The Slipstream is highly confidential work, at least for the moment. Now that you’ve accepted, you have to fill this all out.” She pulled out a separate file. “And you’ll have to wait for more details about training.”

Tracer took the other folder the Captain handed her from across the table. She could barely believe that a folder- _a folder that contained the fucking forms to join Overwatch_ \- were underneath her fingertips. Taking it from off the table, Tracer pulled open its contents seeing the same basic information that her form for joining the RAF had. Though, what concerned her was this time she had to place… an emergency contact. Tracer tried to hide her grunt of frustration, but the Cap- Captain noticed. 

Ana gave her a little eyebrow raise, and then a chuckle. “You’re 18, yes?” She said, walking over and looking at the paper some. “I was 18 when I ran away from home to fight in the Egyptian Revolution.” She admitted, taking out a pen from her pocket. “When I joined the army, officially, I put my commander down as my contact. He about had my head, but that was Khaled.” And then she wrote her name and number. “It’s just to make sure if you get in trouble, or if you’re in trouble. I figure I’ll save them a call.” She teased, giving Tracer an amused look. 

“Welcome aboard then, Lena. You’ll hear from me within the week.”

Tracer gave her a traditional two finger salute and said, “Thanks for having me!”

XXXXX

Even as she sat here now, Ana didn’t regret filling out that girls emergency contact form with her own information. Something about that girl had filled her with a resonating hope for the future of Overwatch, even as she watched people within it, the people closest to her, fall apart.


End file.
